


A GRINDR LOVE STORY

by Zkdlin_oh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zkdlin_oh/pseuds/Zkdlin_oh
Summary: SMUT PART OF A GRINDR (Love) STORY from Twitter
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 18





	A GRINDR LOVE STORY

**Author's Note:**

> Didn’t proof read it. It’s my first time writing a smut & I was watching Gossip Girl while writing this so sorry for the typo’s and wrong grammar.

He stared at the door that has 201 engraved in it. He doesn’t know why he’s nervous. Maybe because you’re about to have sex with a fucking stranger you idiot. He was contemplating ditching the guy and block him on grindr and just forget about it.

Here goes nothing.

Knock. Knock

The door opened, a tall figure welcomed him.

“Come in.” He steps to the side to make way for Baekhyun. “Sit there first.” He says closing the door. Baekhyun obliged. He watched the guy fix his things. 

“Pogi sana kaso ang kalat.” Bulong niya sa sarili. Pagkatapos niya mag ligpit nung lalaki. He grabs two bottles of water, giving the other to Baekhyun before sitting on the bed just across Baekhyun. They both drank the water. Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil halos isang lagok niya lang yung isang bote. 

“So..” Panimula nung lalaki. Baekhyun stared at him for a moment before standing up. Walang mangyayari if mag kakahiyaan pa sila. May dinner pa si Baekhyun after neto.

He stands up in front of the guy, left hand placing it to the boy’s chin. “Yeol or Aiden.” the guys says, both of his hands are now on Baekhyun's waist. He saw Baekhyun’s confused face. “Call me Yeol or Aiden.” He says, pulling Baekhyun onto his lap. Yeol buried his face on Baekhyun’s stomach while he engulfs his scent.

Yeol placed open mouth kisses on his clothed stomach up to his nose. “You smell divine.” He mutters sexily on Baekhyun’s neck. The latter gasped when he felt Yeol’s tongue on his neck. His hands immediately went to the boy’s hair, tightly gripping it, making both of them moan.

Yeol pulled away to stare at Baekhyun’s flushed face whose eyes are closed, and is breathing heavily. His cheeks were red and so is his ears. 

“Fucking beautiful.” He mumbles before closing the gap between them, finally kissing his lips. He sweeps his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth. The latter opens his mouth a little bit, inviting the tall boy to explore his mouth with his tounge.

His tongue expertly moves along Baekhyun’s making his dick throb. Baekhyun felt Yeol’s bulge in his inner time. He adjusted his position, meeting Yeol’s crotch with his own and immediately started grinding on Yeol’s rock hard cock. Both are moaning while kissing.

Baekhyun doesn’t know how it happened. Earlier he was sitting on the boy’s lap kissing him hungrily and now he is sitting on his face while grinding his hips meeting Yeol’s desperate tongue.

“Uhh.. Holy fu- AHHH….” He screams when he feels Yeol scissoring his tight cunt while he fucks him with his tongues.

“Ahhh.” Yeol takes a break for him to catch his breath. “Aren’t you forgetting something babe?” Baekhyun looks at the boy’s cock that he has been sucking earlier but got neglected because he can’t concentrate. Not when Yeol is eating him so good, making his whole body quiver in pleasure.

“Mmmh” Is the only thing that Baekhyun can muster up before he grabs Yeols dick with his shaky hand. Baekhyun pumps it a few times before swallowing him whole.

“Fuck.” Chanyeol growns, shutting his eyes tightly, fingers still pumping in and out of Baekhyun’s ass. He can feel both of Baekhyun’s walls clenching on his dick and fingers. “So fucking good.” Is all he says before pistoning his hips, fucking Baekhyun’s mouth. He resumes eating him out messily. Bitting, licking, and sucking what his mouth can reach.

Baek slides his mouth on Yeol’s dick not fully taking it off so he can suck on the head. He moans on his cock sending a pleasurable vibration on Yeol's dick.

Chanyeol can feel his orgasm coming so he encircles his arms on Baekhyun’s petite torso to situate him on his hips again. Baekhyun presses his back on Yeol’s chest, his head leaning back on his shoulder. Both taking time to catch their breath, feeling each other's heat. Yeol reached for his discarded shorts and fished out a packet of condom out of his pockets.

“Lie in bed for me, babe.” Baekhyun’s hole clenches at the pet name. HE like this kind of stuff. It’s either sweet talks or dirty talks in bed. There's no in between. He gets out of Yeol’s and lies on the bed. Yeol stands up and watches Bqekhyun’s body glow because of the sheer sweat that covers his body. 

Yeol opens the condom packet with his teeth,Baekhyun watching him with hungry eyes while playing with his own dick. The tall man meets his stares while he rolls the condom on his dick. He pumps it a few times before walking into the bed. As soon as he was kneeled in the mattress grabs both of Baekhyun’s knees and pushed it onto his chest. He meets Beakhyun’s eyes, asking for permission to fuck him. Baehyun could only nod. 

With that, he eased his cock in slowly, eyes still watching Baekhyun's face. 

The stretch was incredible. He could feel every inch of Yeol’s dick on his aching walls. 

Yeol started to roll his hips smoothly wanting to soak in the velvety wall of the boy beneath him. He watches his pleasure painted face as his thrust becomes more faster. 

“Fuck!” Baekhyun shouts when Yeol hits his sweet spot. His knees that were situated on his chest were now gone. His legs are now spread inviting the tall boy to come closer to him and that's what Yeol did. He presses his body on top of BAekhyun, hugging him tiglty while ramming onto the boys hole.

“Right there huh?” He whispered darkly. Baekhyun could only whimper and nod at the same time. Yeol withdraws his dick half way before slamming it back in. He does it a couple of times. “Tang ina ang sikip mo.” He praised as he started to thrust harder. The sound of moans coming from Beakhyun’s mouth and skin slapping resonated in the room. 

“Hnng- Yeo- yeol- fuck- Oh my gosh - ahh.” HE can’t form a coherent sentence. He yelped when Yeol suddenly flipped them. His dick slammed into Baekhyun’s hole in the process. “Ahh tang inaaaaa.” He almost collapses on Yeol’s chest.

Baekhyun put his hands on Yeol’s chest when he finally adjusted and started to grind his hips. Yeol’s dick was so deep inside of him making him moan every grind of his hips. They were looking at each other's eyes. No one dared to break eye contact, not until Yeol was fully in control of the pace. 

Baekhyun was bouncing up and down on crying incoherently. His big dick stretched him so deliciously. His sanity almost completely gone, kneading his own chest because of the euphoric sensation.

The roughness of Yeol’s thrust sent Baekhyun back on Yeol’s chest. He embraced him tightly as he thrusted even faster. “Babe you feel so fucking good.” He spanks Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. “Tang ina ka.” 

That shit almost had Baekhyun cuming. He clenched hard around Yeol’s dick, earning another spank. “Puta” He moans - almost growling- on Baekhyun's ear making Baekhyun cum this time hands free. 

“Ahhh Yeol. Oh my - go- ah” 

“Fuck baby.” Yeol gives him another spank. “That’s so fucking hot. Huh?” He grabs a fistful of Baekhyun's hair. “Look at me.” he demands. Baekhyun looks at him with hooded eyes. Yeols thrust becomes sloppy, he feels he's gonna cum soon. He leaned in to kiss Baekhyun in the mouth sloppily, tongues fighting for dominance. “I'm gonna cum! Fuck!” He gives Baekhyun a few hard thrusts before releasing himself into the condom.

Labored breathing was heard into the room. Baekhyun was breathing hard, still lying on top of Yeol’s chest, still stuffed with dick.


End file.
